Brazilianite
Brazilianite'''http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159227310067/ is the Perma-Fusion of Euclase and Orange Sapphire. Appearance Brazilianite is a large and slim fusion with two slim arms, a long torso, and long legs. Her skin is light green and she has three bright yellow-green eyes with black pupils as well as a small nose and defined lips. Her hair is styled in a beehive hair style with stripes of very light green, light green, medium green, and dark green, going in order from top to bottom. Her gemstones are on her chest and sternum and are green in color. She wears a dull olive dress with light green and green accents. Overtop she wears a white flowy shawl with a dark green accent and olive long sleeves. On her legs she wears white leggings, and on her feet are dark green ballet flats. Personality GemCrust stated that Brazilianite doesn't really have a personality; she was made out of desperation to get off that Gem-forsaken red planet. http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159236457312/ However, as of becoming a Perma-Fusion, it is currently unknown if her personality stays the same. History GemCrust's idea was that while fleeing the doomed Earth, Euclase and Orange Sapphire's ship was caught in the shockwave from the Corrupting Light, and crash landed on Saturn.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144691078967/ However, their crash location was later changed to Mars.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144712010932/ After a lot of time had passed, Euclase and Orange Sapphire decided to fuse and escape from Mars to Earth, taking the cracked Peridot and Ice with them. It took thousands of years for them to do that, after spending a good amount of time trying to fix their spaceship, ultimately in vain.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159236790312/ Once they got to Earth, Brazilianite found that she liked being herself. She had been fused for a good long while and after a bit of time, the group ran into Steven and he healed the cracked Peridot and Ice. Finally, they decided to stay.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/175787112502/ They are currently residing in the Sky Spire.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/175799682117/ Abilities Brazilianite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * '''Photokinesis: Brazilianite can create and manipulate light, an ability inherited from Euclase.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159239002622/ ** Flight: She can create light wings using her photokinesis and fly. ** Fire Beam Generation: She can create fire beams using her photokinesis. ** Light Sphere Generation: She can also create light spheres using her photokinesis.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159216070447/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Brazilianite, whose name derives from its country of origin, Brazil, is a typically yellow-green phosphate mineral, most commonly found in phosphate-rich pegmatites. * It occurs in the form of perfect crystals grouped in druses, in pegmatites, and is often of precious-stone quality. One noted deposit of brazilianite is in the surroundings of Conselheiro Pena, in Minas Gerais, Brazil. * Some of these are found on leaves of muscovite with their strong silvery glitter, ingrown in their parent rock. Gemstones Gallery Brazilian and ppl.png|Brazilianite with Peridot, Ice and Steven Abeautifulone.PNG|Brazilianite fleeing Mars. Tumblr po2tl9Qall1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Fusion reunion. References Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Orange Sapphire Fusions Category:Gems Category:Double Fusions Category:Perma-Fusions Category:Crystal Gems